


The Ball Where the Wolf and the Stag Danced

by Opalsong



Series: A Fandom Ball [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only Work, F/M, Future Fic, Madlib, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Disney Princess Madlib: Stark and Baratheon Style.





	The Ball Where the Wolf and the Stag Danced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2018/TheBallWheretheWolfandtheStagDanced.mp3) | 7:45 | 5.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/A%20Fandom%20Ball.m4b) | 2:21:16 | 134.8 MB  
  
### Music

 _Arabesque No.1 and No.2_ by Debussy

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
